


Failure Modeling

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: How did I end up here, looking at prettily smiling doppelgangers saying the same things they'd said so many times before?I want my friends back!!





	Failure Modeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641694) by [romanceliker420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanceliker420/pseuds/romanceliker420). 

> When I first read chapter 13 of romanceliker420's Recovery Club, I thought I knew what was happening before the reveal took place.
> 
> ... Turned out that wasn't what was happening.
> 
> So I decided to write a little scene about what that would look like, in a world that's a little bit different...
> 
> (The first few lines are quoted from that chapter.)

As Yuri elegantly stood up to speak to Pro, no, to introduce herself, it dawned on her. She froze like a deer in headlights. "Welcome to the literature club, it’s a pleasure meeting you."

"Nononono…" Monika whispers under her breath. This was it. Exactly. Word for word.

"Sayori always says nice-" Monika interrupts Yuri by standing up, picking up her chair, and hurling it across the room. The crash was quickly followed by an ear splitting primal scream. 

To her dismay they had continued talking as if nothing had happened. And after Natsuki complains about the new member, Monika is simply stared at by four pairs of expectant eyes and hollow smiles. They were like actors on a stage, waiting for her to recall her lines. Instead Monika falls to the floor, shaking violently. She wanted to figure out how in the world they’d been reset again, but found logical thinking impossible in the face of her utter terror.

"Monika?"

"NO! I-I thought we were finally done! I thought it was over!" Monika half sobs and half shouts, her breathing becoming more ragged and laboured.

"Monika."

"I was just... starting to have hope again..."

"Monika!"

Then she felt a pair of hands taking hold of her shoulders and gently shaking her. "Huh?" She looked up and saw Yuri and Pro giving her worried looks. Natsuki was off to the side and seemed to be trying to avoid her gaze. And that left Sayori as the one behind her who'd almost literally grabbed her attention.

This wasn't a scene that had ever happened in the game. But what... what was going on?

Pro sighed. "Natsuki, this was your idea. You should tell her."

Natsuki shifted a little further away. "I was worried that you might just be pretending to have changed, and... I convinced the others to help me test you. I got the idea from the movie I was watching with Yuri. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get back up to your old tricks if we'd really forgotten..." As she spoke Monika could see her hunching over, like she was ashamed of what she was saying.

'As she should be,' Monika thought. If that had gone on for too long she thought she might have seriously lost her mind. "Well, I hope you're happy with the results of your little test," she said, turning away with a huff.

She knew she'd done a lot to earn their distrust... but it still hurt.

"Yes," Natsuki replied. "No," she corrected herself a moment later. "I don't know," she concluded.

That cleared things up fantastically, thank you Natsuki.

No, that wasn't particularly fair, but Monika wasn't really in the mood for fair right now.

Natsuki turned back towards her, and for a moment Monika saw the tears the other girl had been trying to hide. Then Natsuki dropped to her knees and lunged forwards, throwing her arms around Monika's shoulders (and one of Sayori's legs sort of by accident). "Yes," she whispered. "I'm happy. I'm glad you were for real, Monika."

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously shocked when it turned out to be a nightmare and not a Secret Test of Character.


End file.
